Commonwealth of Egan
'''Egan, '''officially the '''Commonwealth of Egan '''is a 1 year old micronation located in Montreal, Canada. It was founded on July 10th, 2017. The nation is the birthplace of Crumology. It has its own time zone, which is 30 minutes behind UTC -5 EST. Etymology The word "Egan" comes from Egan Avenue, a street near the Commonwealth. Government Egan is a Parliamentary Commonwealth where the head of state, the Governor, is elected, but the provinces are controlled by the Nobility. The Parliament is controlled by the Eganese Green Party (EGP). Politics Egan is an Eganitarian state. It is for its environmentalist, socialist, and progressive stances. It is open to the LGBT+ community as well as gender and racial equality. Egan has banned fossil fuels and disposable plastic items. Chain businesses are illegal in Egan and small businesses are run by syndicates. Salaries are small, but everything is cheap. Egan has some of the most strict gun laws in the world. All guns and gun factories are illegal even for police and military. The only guns citizens can carry are licensed Nerf guns and water guns. Education and Healthcare are free in Egan, but it has no social welfare program. Territory Egan claims several territories. Here is a list. * Lenoway - Egan's forested capital * Harven - A suburb of Lenoway, consisting of North, South, and East Harven * Scammington - A suburb of Lenoway * Metallo - Located in a park near Scammington * Corringham Gardens - Located by a metro station * Peanut Island - Located in Lake Louisa Puppet States * Duchy of Lakefieldia * Belesduna Currency The two official currencies of Egan are the Eganese Lid and the LoMN Numus. Lids are made out of can lids. The Numus is the currency of the League of Micronations, which Egan is a member of. Egan also accepts the Euro, the British Pound, and Canadian currency. Foreign Relations Egan recognizes all UN members, all LoMN members, Molossia, the Aerican Empire, Sealand, Hutt River, Newton, Totoland, and Ecconodantis. Egan a member of the Ståloway Pact, the League of Micronations, and the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations,. Holidays Egan celebrates the solstices and equinoxes, Christmas, Halloween, Easter, the New Year, and Thanksgiving. Egan also celebrates several other national holidays, most of them inspired from "Stardew Valley" festivals. Christmas and Easter are observed as secular holidays due to their secularization throughout the 20th and 21st century A.D. Citizens get days off on equinoxes and solstices because they are observed as religious holidays. Egan also celebrates Norton Day and Pink Shirt Day. Culture The Eganese are a very cultured people. Their culture is based on the video game Stardew Valley. Most Eganese are Pastafarians, Agnostics, Silinists, or Atheists. The national sport is Golf because Eganese people LOVE Golf because Golf is awesome. Pasta with Hot Sauce, Bagels, Starfruit, and Maple cowsmilk are delicacies in Eganese cuisine. Egan's patron saint is John Baker. He founded the micronation of Madawaska in the early 19th century. Military The Eganese Military Arsenal consists of: Category:Canadian Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Canadian micronations Category:French Speaking Category:French-speaking Category:Principality of Egan